


You Wanna Fuck?

by bunnynovella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x11, Background Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Canon Compliant, F/F, Past mentions of Lip Gallagher/ Mandy Milkovich, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 10, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnynovella/pseuds/bunnynovella
Summary: After her night came crashing down in which she managed to ruin two dates at once, Debbie comes home alone with defeated spirits and a grudge against the rich. She ends up on her front porch sharing a joint with local bad ass Sandy Milkovich, the lesbian cousin of her soon to be brother-in-law that she's secretly been crushing on since meeting. Sandy quickly learns how to cheer Debbie up.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	You Wanna Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first fic on this account! I wrote this a bit ago but was really tied on actually making an account and posting it. I haven't ever written smut but it's not really a pairing that people are looking for so I figured what's the harm? lol. 
> 
> I also know Debbie gathers a lot of hate and just want to preface this with that I do not agree with all of hers actions. Though on a show like Shameless I pretty much feel that way about them all haha. I wrote this because I really do love fics that explore canon off screen scenes and it didn't seem like anyone else would write it. It wasn't written because of any reason other than I wanted to write more related to my own sexuality. I am just am a lot more comfortable writing female characters because I am a girl and I like girls. Not saying that this is how everyone in my shoes would feel, I'm just explaining myself and myself only. Writing outside the limits of your own sexuality is completely valid and I respect that!
> 
> Ian/Mickey is actually my OTP for Shameless, I just don't think I could personally do smut of them justice (and also, there's so much good fics with them, thank you fandom!). Anyway, here is my small attempt at some more current WLW posts in the fandom.
> 
> Also, I know there is not really any devoted Sandy/Debbie writers out there so if anyone has a little suggestion for a fic I may consider writing it if I have time! (if I'm comfortable with the subject matter.)

“You wanna fuck?”

Debbie stares up from the lower porch step as she asks Sandy three words. She had an awful day up to this point, attempting to balance both Julia and Claudia. Of course, it all came crashing down into one big fucking mess by the end, where she’d left the two well off women to complain about shit she didn’t understand or care about.

She’d ended up on her porch with Sandy, passing a joint back and forth as they sat on the stairs and complained about weird things rich people did to make themselves feel humble. Until she asked that question that is. Sandy looks at her with a smirk on her face as she blew out a lungful of air, moving her mouth in a way that makes her look like both a hard ass and incredibly hot, before nodding her head. “Fuck yeah.”

The two stand up and rush to the door, without hardly looking away from each other. Debbie ende up in the front, only to glance back and see Sandy putting that joint back to her lips. She opens the door with Sandy following as she leans out the door to last minute blow out the smoke. Strangely considerate for what Debbie has come to know about the Milkoviches. 

She only met Sandy when Mickey had moved in after his unexpected release from prison. Sandy came over to visit since the two were apparently close, though Debbie hadn’t heard about her before. Carl had managed to meet Sandy in the past, but Debbie had spent quite a few years too obsessed with her own issues to be involved in the Milkovuches like the rest of her family. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, Debbie didn't realize she even liked girls until later. One day it… just clicked. 

Sandy shuts the door behind her before stubbing out the blunt right inside the door. There, that’s more of the manners she expected from a Milkovich. She grins at the action, before reaching back to grab Sandy’s hand. Liam was practically sinking into the couch as he glanced over the back and side eyed the giggling pair. Franny was next to him, but she didn’t bother looking up from the tv as she pops a cheerio in her mouth. 

“Hey watch Franny tonight will you?”

Liam crosses his arms as his side eye turns into a full on glare. “Sure. Guess she’s bunking with me tonight too, huh?” he turns immediately back to the tv as Debbie pulled Sandy up the stairs. 

The two reach the top of the stairs right as Sandy shoves Debbie against the wall next to the bedroom door. She crushes her mouth over hers, shoving her tongue immediately in her mouth. Debbie moans, feeling Sandy’s lip ring at the edge of their kiss. Sure, she’d happily gotten used to kissing girls lately, and it had always felt better than when she was with men, but this was a whole new level. 

She feels a hand on her throat as Sandy forces her head back more, teeth clicking against each other. She opens her mouth wider as Debbie tries to match her pace, tongue slipping across Sandy’s lips. Her tongue flicks against Debbie’s as she feels another hand grab onto her chest. She groans through the kiss at the contact.

“Really?”

Sandy pulls back, her face still light up with a smile as she stares down at Debbie. She flips off Carl without even looking before she turns to meet his eyes. “Thought you went to bed, shithead.”

Carl grimaces as he looks between the pair. “I was going to but thought I might brush my teeth for once. Mind not fucking in the hallways? Get enough of that shit with Ian and Mickey living here. Don’t need another Milkovich-Gallagher combo christening the floor.” 

Debbie pushes off the wall as Sandy takes a slight step back, eying her the whole time. “Yeah well, Lip and Mandy already fucked on every surface in this house.”

Carl sneers at Debbie, shaking his head before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. 

Sandy stares down at Debbie before pecking her lightly on the lips in an unexpected gesture before pushing her toward her bedroom door. Once the two were in the room, hands still roaming all over each other, Sandy kicks the bedroom door behind her even harder than Carl did. They both hear the muffled yells from across the house. Sandy’s face reflects how pleased this makes her. Debbie liked that side of her, she was chaotic but it drew her in.

She leads Debbie over to the bed before advancing on her. Debbie falls backwards, landing in an upright position. Sandy sinks down onto her lap, causing Debbie to blush at the action. She wasn’t normally that bashful but Sandy just had her heart in flutters at the moment. Is this the kind of charm that had done her brothers in?

Sandy starts grinding down on her lap while putting on a bit of a show. She was practically giving Debbie a lap dance, with her arms raised above her head as if she was dancing to music in her head while slowly rolling her hips again, throwing in her trademark smirk. Debbie starts to feel wetness pool in between her legs at the friction Sandy was causing. 

She reaches up to grab Sandy’s breasts through her shirt, causing the woman to groan loudly. Loud enough for her to realize Sandy was unapologetically a moaner. Loud enough to hear a huff of annoyance elsewhere in the house. Debbie palms the two breasts through her shirt, loving the feel of them. Sandy wasn’t wearing a bra, a thought Debbie found very hot. She didn’t have the biggest of boobs but they were perky and she could feel the unfamiliar addition of metal under her shirt. Nipple rings.

Sandy reaches her hands down, temporarily dislodging Debbie’s hands, to slowly strip her jacket and shirt off, all while continuing the lap dance she was giving Debbie. Once removed, Debbie could clearly see the two rings. They were silver barbells that pierced right through her nipples, extremely simple in design but the sight of them made Debbie’s mouth practically water.

Sandy took the slight hitch in Debbie’s lips to slam their mouths together, kissing her hungrily. She might already have wondered before what kissing Sandy was like, but the greedy smash of her lips was so much more than she could have hoped. Sandy moved her tongue against hers before moving her hand to Debbie’s face to force her mouth open wider. 

She couldn’t resist moving her hands back down to Sandy’s chest, tweaking her nipple. Sandy moans into Debbie’s mouth, momentarily pausing the attack her tongue was engaged in. She pulls back, causing a film of spit to hang between them before reaching for Debbie’s jacket and shirt, ripping each off as the buttons on the shirt scattered. 

Debbie was wearing her best lacy bra, not quite as nice as her fancier ones from her period of expensive clothes shopping before Frank ruined that, but it was black and pushed up her boobs. Pretty nice for a Walmart clearance find. 

“Fuck,” Sandy drew out, staring at Debbie’s bra covered chest before pulling her close again to connect their mouths. Debbie continued her exploration of Sandy’s boobs, tweaking her nipples just to hear Sandy pant and groan. Sandy never failed to deliver a noise of some sort. She slows their kissing down some, clearly affected by the hands on her chest. She breaks away from Sandy’s lips to mouth as her neck. Moving her tongue from her shoulder up to her ear in a trail before nipping at her lopes. Sandy continues panting as Debbie pinches a nipple hard as her tongue continues back down her neck. 

She had never felt this into sex with guys, just doing it because she was raised to think it was normal. That sex was normal. She never really liked it until she fucked Claudia before. Sandy was even better, Debbie thought, as squirmed like mad, grinding her hips down on Debbie’s lap. Debbie matches her speed as the ache between her legs became too much.

The feeling must have been shared by Sandy, who rasps as Debbie licks another line up to her ear, mouth ghosting against it. She suddenly rips out of her arms, shoving Debbie completely on her back before her hands grasps her hips and moves to pull her pants down. Now, Debbie was glad she had managed to save a pair of her Victoria Secret underwear, having had been wearing them when she discovered the empty storage unit. They were black like her bra, but a thong that made her ass look great. They veered up, resting high on her hips. To be honest, she wore them in the hopes that she would get to fuck Claudia, but this was so much better. 

“Damn, Gallagher. You’re hot as fuck,” Sandy says as her eyes scan Debbie’s body while she wiggles out of her own skin tight jeans. 

“Come here,” Debbie whispers back. “Wanna eat you the fuck up.”

Sandy crawls on top of Debbie, slotting her leg against Debbie’s aching pussy. The friction instantly feels like much needed relief as Debbie begins to hump her thigh slowly. She attaches her lips back on Sandy’s neck as Sandy reaches behind her to unclip her bra. Debbie sucks at the area a little lower than where Sandy’s shirt would rest, before licking over it as Sandy whimpers. The noise caused Debbie to moan before she repeated the action and lifted her hips for more relief. 

Debbie continues her licking and kissing down Sandy’s throat until she reaches her chest. She playfully nipped at the skin as she tweaked her nipples while Sandy breathed heavily above her. 

“Fuck, fuck yes,” Sandy whines as Debbie licked around the peak of her nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking. She tongues at the ball of her piercing while Sandy let out another noisy whine. Debbie follows suit, unable to help herself at the husky noises the girl on top of her was making. She continues to swirl Sandy’s nipple in her mouth before the ache between her legs becomes too much and she reaches down to touch herself. 

Right as she does, she moans at the touch before she is pulled up to Sandy’s mouth again as she gently nudges her tongue against Debbie’s lips to get them to part. She licks into her mouth again, fucking Debbie’s mouth with her own tongue as she rolls the pair over to trap Debbie under her. She grabbed Debbie’s hand, stilling it as Debbie huffs a nose of frustration out. 

She smirked into the kiss, before creeping down to peer up at Debbie as she softly kisses the silky fabric of Debbie’s thong. Her breath catches in her throat as she looks at the blissful look on Sandy’s face. 

Sandy kisses the inner side of Debbie’s thigh, licking up to the v, barely grazing the underwear covered skin. Debbie wasn’t prepared for the sob that rose up from her own throat, as she pushes her sex towards Sandy. 

Sandy smirked before continuing her teasing. She licks and nibbles, dancing around the area that Debbie absolutely desperately needed touched now. Her tongue traces her inner thigh as Debbie cried out from irritation before gasping as Sandy purposefully bit the soft skin before gently sucking, clearly wanting to mark her up. She can feel her underwear damping at the slow teasing. 

Finally after what feels like forever of long drawn out torture, Sandy breathes heavily over Debbie’s pussy before licking a strip up the fabric. 

“Oh, god! Sandy!” Debbie wasn’t sure if she screams it or just thinks it, completely ruined by the girl between her legs.

Whatever noises actually made it out of Debbie’s throat encourages Sandy more, who continues sensually and slowly dragging her tongue over the wet fabric. The feelings were muffled by the barrier between but even that had Debbie arching her back in search for more. Sandy resumes her destruction of Debbie’s panties, causing more and more wetness to soak through them and more mewling from Debbie. She alternates between dragging her hands through Sandy’s surprisingly soft and silky hair as if she was saying good job and pulling when a swipe of her tongue feels particularly good. 

Suddenly, she feels the fabric of her underwear move to the side as fingers brush against her nub. She turns her head to her pillow before biting down to muffle the noise that rose up in her throat. Sandy moves her fingers slowly over the nub again before leaning down and pushing her tongue in Debbie’s folds. She flicks her tongue as Debbie feels the wetness already on Sandy’s face. Her lip ring added a cold touch to the edge of Debbie’s fold that she didn’t expect to find so pleasurable.

“Damn, you being this wet is turning me on. Never had good sex, huh?” Sandy breaths cockily while staring up at Debbie, head still nestled between her thighs.

Claudia was the best in bed Debbie had ever had until that point, her maturity and womanly parts really adding to the experience. She however, was still not Sandy Milkovich. Sexy Sandy Milkovich that had bent her head back down, lapping her tongue between her folds. Each drawn out lick that split through her was ruining her, causing her back to arch and her throat to release another noise. 

She continues what has got to be considered an attack on Debbie’s clit, licking faster and harder than she’s seen in most porn before switching to painstakingly and slowly dragging her flattened tongue across her folds, occasionally dipping between the slit. Debbie’s thighs are squeezing out of reflex as she cries and mutters from the torment happening between her legs.

After what feels like forever of blissful torture, she feels Sandy’s fingers return, parting her lips. “So wet, so fucking wet,” she whispers as she runs her fingers through her fold, covering them in her juices. 

Her fingers steadily rub between her pussy before occasionally teasing her entrance. She brushes against her nub with her thumb as her pointer finger gently slides in and out, tearing a stuttered beg out of Debbie. She hears a faint laugh as Sandy finally slips her finger in and begins to fuck Debbie. She pulls in and out, increasing the pace as she adds another finger. Then her fingers bend inside, hitting Debbie’s g-spot as she teeters on the edge of an orgasm. Debbie didn’t think she could handle anymore stimulation when Sandy leans down to suck at the overstimulated nub.

Debbie is practically dripping at the action, juice overflowing over Sandy’s hand. Her head is leaned back as she drowns in wave after wave of pleasure. She raises up to look at Sandy, who notices and licks at Debbie’s juices on her hand while making eye contact.

The view along with the constant pressure from her curved fingers and the never ending attention to her clit pushes Debbie over the edge. Her eyes roll back while her back arches, and she feels her body shake while she comes. Sandy helps her through it, slowly down her fingers but still fucking them into Debbie while she licks the leaking fluids from Debbie’s thighs. She sees stars as she comes, babbling away as the waves roll over her. 

Debbie lies back, breathing in heavy breaths from how mind shattering hard she came. When she was with men she never once orgasmed, not quite knowing what it was meant to feel like but pretending she was satisfied by the sex she did have. She’d come when she was with girls but it hadn’t quite made her black out like that.

When she finally cooled off, Sandy was still between her legs, licking big long strokes over her pussy as Debbie twitches from stimulation.

She finally raises up on her elbows, causing Sandy to stop the agonizing licks before she crawls up to Debbie’s mouth, kissing and nipping her skin along the way before leaning in to suck her top lip into her mouth. 

Sandy hungrily licked into her mouth, her body still very much turned on and ready for her own relief. Debbie rolls her tongue over Sandy’s, fucking her mouth with her tongue. Her hands reach up and tangle in her hair and she needily moves her as close as possible, crushing their mouths together. 

As enjoyable as the kissing is, Debbie knows she wants to make Sandy feel good too. She wishes she had some tools, having only used them with Claudia recently. She had never went out and bought her own sex toys, but would have to add that to the list if this became recurring. God, she hopes this becomes recurring. 

She wiggles her way down Sandy, biting under her jaw before slowly lowering herself. Her tongue licks across her body sinfully, before Debbie makes it to her pussy. She kisses around it before she grabs Sandy’s thigh and pushes her knee to bent it. “Straddle my face.” 

Sandy full on moans above her, before she tosses her leg across Debbie’s face. She’s already wet from before, her body quivers as Debbie breaths on her cunt. She leans forward before ghosting her warm breath, causing Sandy to jerk forward, rubbing her juices across Debbie’s face. She huffs while Debbie groans at the action. She can feel herself becoming wet again already. She leans forward to pepper kisses across Sandy’s thigh, sticking her tongue out to lick the curve where her body and her leg meet. Sandy lurches forward again but Debbie’s hands shoot up to grip the back of her thighs, digging her nails in. 

She holds her in place, Sandy whimpering above her. Debbie wants to slowly tease more, loving the dominant girl above her but testing the waters to see how submissive she can make her. She bites at the soft skin of her thigh, purposefully marking her up. Sandy pants, still fighting to grind her hips. The action stirs up a heat in her own belly as Debbie squeezes her thighs together to fight her own arousal. 

Debbie slowly licks her inner thigh, heading towards her pussy. She teases her, slowly inching forward before heading back another inch. As she closes in on the prize, she drags out the task as painfully as she can. Her hands squeeze even tighter against Sandy’s thighs, fighting the bucking girl above her. As her tongue arrives at her destination, she pauses as the edge cheekily, earning a groan from above, before leaning forward and licking a strip up.

“Fuck, fuck,” Sandy’s breath hitches. She fights Debbie, pushing down with all her strength. Debbie’s tongue enters Sandy’s slit. The walls inside were soft and sleek, wet with arousal. Licking another stroke up, she reaches the tiny bud. Sandy grinds down against her, allowing Debbie to suck the bud into her mouth. Sandy gasps, her juices filling Debbie’s mouth. She loved knowing that she was affecting the badass Milkovich above her. Sandy’s hips frantically move against Debbie’s mouth, motivating her tongue to speed up. 

She continues to lap small little strokes against the girl above her clit before flattening her tongue in a sinfully slow stroke up and down. She licks to the edge of her pussy, flicking down to push into her hole. Sandy sucks in a harsh breath, hand shooting up to her mouth, stifling a moan. 

Her hips begin rocking, riding Debbie’s face as if her life depended on it, babbling away. The girl beneath her tongue continues to rapidly flick across Sandy’s bud, coating Debbie's face with juices. The added thrusting was short circuiting her brain, but her body was another story. Her legs were still squeezing together, attempting to force her off her own heat. She felt flustered from all the fucking, sweat beading on her face as her hand finally slides down her body. Her fingers brush her own pussy, pushing past the walls to enter the wet heat.

She begins to thrust in and out of herself but her hand is quickly brushed away like before when she feels the cool wet feeling of a tongue and a small amount of cold metal replacing it as she feels Sandy shift above her to lean down. 

She had never done this before, never gotten to feel the pleasures of licking a woman’s sex while her own had a tongue pushed inside. Never felt the flicking across her bud while she moaned with her tongue dragging through the two walls herself. She could feel the wetness already pooling between her legs as Sandy parted her lips. She pushed to concentrate on eating Sandy out, wanting to outdo the girl on top of her. It wasn’t an easy task or hardly even a doable one as Sandy was constantly proving just how much experience she had. The entirety of the scene was becoming too much. Her pussy felt over touched as her stomach twisted up. She was determined to outlast Sandy though, plunging her fingers into her suddenly. 

A husky moan rang out from the girl as her mouth paused mid-stride. She pumped in and out rapidly, mouth sucking on the tiny flower inside Sandy. She could feel the girl twitch, the same twitching Debbie was doing from under her. Her body wasn’t going to last but Sandy seemed equally determined to push Debbie over first. She was losing though, and she knew it as fire pooled in her abdomen. 

Suddenly, she crosses the finish line and loses. Fireworks burst across her vision as she lurks forward with her hips. Her mouth unlatches from Sandy and her head hits the bed underneath her. Sandy takes the orgasm as a sign to suck her bud into her mouth and moan against it while Debbie gulps for air. Her fingers still in Sandy but the girl lowers her sex down against Debbie and begins bucking her hips. She opens her mouth and hungrily eats her out. 

Sandy’s hips jerk before suddenly going still as she releases the most sinfully moan yet. She collapses against Debbie, limbs stretched out across each other. Sweat sticking to both of them. The sound of their harsh breathing is the only noise in the quiet room.

That is, until a loud but muffled voice is yelled through the house. “Fucking finally! You two know how goddamn loud you are?”

Sandy shakingly pushes up on her elbow before she smacks the wall with her flat palm three times. “Fuck off Mickey. You know damn well you and Ian fuck louder than that!” 

She lazily rolls her head to glance back at Debbie, before her furrowed eyebrows relax and a huge smile splits across her face. 

At least, until Mickey barked back, “Bitch, I fucking live here!”

Her features transform back into the cute angered look from before and her mouth opens wide to yell, but Debbie decides to take the opportunity to toss her arms around Sandy’s shoulders and seal their lips together. She feels a slight amount of resistance from how thrown off Sandy was, before arms wrap around her back. Her head cocks before her lips part slightly. Debbie traces Sandy’s lips with her tongue before pushing gently inside her mouth and brushing against Sandy’s.

Muffled through the walls, she can hear someone else arguing with Mickey back before a hush goes through. The two lean back against the pillows and continue to trade soft lazy kisses.


End file.
